denmafandomcom-20200216-history
T.A.Q.
The planet Carlburn, T.A.Q. of the 17th division of the 3rd corps, also known as the Carlburn's Quanx Squad or Unit or Legion (칼번 퀑 부대, Kalbeon kwong budae / カルバンクォン部隊, Karubanku~on butai / 卡尔本超能者部队, 卡爾本超能者部隊, Kǎ'ěr běn chāo néng zhě bùduì), or Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn (칼번의 퀑 부대, Kalbeonui kwong budae / 惑星カルバンのクォン部隊, Wakusei karuban no ku~on butai / 行星卡尔本的超能者部队, Xíngxīng kǎ'ěr běn de chāo néng zhě bùduì, 卡爾本行星的超能者部隊, Kǎ'ěr běn háng xīng de chāo néng zhě bùduì) is a military unit in Denma. Summary It's a military formed by collecting Quanxs from the planet Carlburn. Their symbol is yellow ㆆ. And the circle is black. The Neuro-scanning was a technology owned by the Pax Industries, which was leaked years ago, and was exceptionally allowed by here. When the Neuro-scanning technology was leaked to the planet Bella, Yahwah reports to the President of Pax Industries and he says he's assuming that the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband here, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. Here can get some information about the Quanxs spread all across the universe eight, except for one the Silverquick, a group disguising itself as a delivery company when in fact it abducts Quanxs. History Past 7 months ago In Captain Hardok (4), Colonel Sean dispatched Nasty Jade to C.T. (combat team) unit to catch captain Hardok. In 2. A.E. link, Sergeant Maggie sees the videos who captured on Denma's Quanx ability. Maggie collects it, and sells it to the Savoys for 20 percent of the price of Quanx. So Maggie makes a cause of Savoy Gaal. 1 month ago Current time Snowy hair sees a spaceship comes flying. Orange hair sees a skull shaped spaceship flying away and he reads its memories. Orange hair says the spaceship is there, and they're on their way to steal from the Duke. Snowy hair tries to call to Master Gosan because he mentioned them before, so he'll ask to him. Gosan gets the phone. After hanging up, Snowy hair tells to Orange hair that Gosan told them to wipe them all out without a trace in self-defense. Characters *Nasty Jade *Sergeant Maggie *Master Sergeant Hador *Female soldier: She appeared in God's Lover (5). She reports to Sergeant Maggie that the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Master sergeant Hador uses the Equivalent Mass Substitution of chocolate bar to blow a her button. She's Quanx. She uses fire breath to Maggie and Hador. Here're the fan arts. August 1, 2012, September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler), November 6, 2016 *Military officer: He first appeared in God's Lover (11). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583 He's in the planet Carlburn, 'T.A.Q.' of the 17th division of the 3rd corps. Master Sergeant Hador and Sergeant Maggie suggests to him that he request an authorization from the U.C.S. to investigate Silverquick. He says he'll file the request to the U.C.S., and the council isn't entirely fond of them Quanx troops. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527, he angry and orders to Hador and Maggie that, as of this moment, he wants them out of his sight, because he was meet their demands so he put in a request to have Silverquick investigated, and now, the council has decided to audit here too. He says so much for getting promoted, and he asks so what are Hador and Maggie going to do about this. At this time, Hador and Maggie disappear.desertion. In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, the inspectors of the council are arrive and start to investigate. He shouts to a inspector of the council that that's a personal data, and it has nothing to do with the legion's mission, and he took it long to collect those videos. *Master Sergeant Ford *Battalion Commander (대대장, Daedaejang / 大隊長, Dai taichō / 大队长, 大隊長, Dà duìzhǎng) *Lieutenant Bird Trivia *The word T.A.Q. means "'T'roops 'A'ssociated with [[Quanx|'Q'uanxs]]" in English. Gallery Hador.png|God's Lover (5) Ford.png|God's Lover (11) Hador.jpg|God's Lover (11) ㅎㄷㄹ.png|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) Bird.png|Kuan's Fridge (54) Category:Organizations Category:Quanx